


Backhug

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [17]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: onho backhugging on stage~ (that's essentially it lol)warnings: none





	

“ _ AEGYO! AEGYO! AEGYO!” _ Jonghyun leads the crowd in aggressive chanting, demanding that Minho perform aegyo as punishment for losing a game that the MC had them play. Jinki’s heart starts to race as Minho laughs behind his hands, feeling embarrassed and nervous. No matter how many times the members are asked to act cute, whether by a couple of MCs in a studio or by thousands of screaming fans, it never comes naturally.

Minho presses his hands into his cheeks, balling them into little paw-like fists, and Jinki stops breathing. 

“ _ Bbuing bbuing!” _

And with a simple smile, Minho sends the fans into hysterics. Jinki doesn’t even think before he sprints across the stage, slamming into the other before wrapping him in a backhug.

“ _ I love you Choi Minho! _ ” he yells. The rest of the members squeal along with the crowd, and Minho turns around to blush down at Jinki.

“Ah! What brotherly love...” the MC sighs, redirecting everyone’s attention back to the showcase at hand.

“I love- uh...” Minho lowers his voice, very aware of the hundreds of fancams capturing his every move, “We’ll finish this properly at the hotel, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jinki nods, already thinking about the next  _ enormous  _ backhug he has in store for his boyfriend.


End file.
